


Literary Limbo

by VisiblyConfused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblyConfused/pseuds/VisiblyConfused
Summary: An old poem-thing I wrote in my freshman year of high school. I found it in an old notebook and unlike most things I made during that time of my life, I'm really happy with it. Thought it was worth putting out there.  :)





	Literary Limbo

drifting, floating  
from your mouth into the skies  
creating imagery of the earth or someone's eyes

twisting, shifting  
speaking of demise  
uncovering lies, spys, surprise that she dies

these words are who I am and they shape before me  
opening my mind, breaking blinds  
so that I can see

they show me a key to a world of beauty  
I cannot let it be  
words are melding, forming

it's something that I want for me  
it's something that I want to be

how can I prove that i'm bold enough to let you see?

I could be more  
I could unlock that door

but how could I

when my key is only imagery..

**Author's Note:**

> I spend 99.9% of my life in a world of fantasy. I bury myself in fiction and imagination to hide from reality (which is icky) I live in books and literature and I spin the words that I read and write into my personal safe space.
> 
> In the end though, I'm still stuck here on earth. This poem is the general feel I get from that way of living. 
> 
> Things start off slow and sweet and ideal, then quickly grow into a crescendo of 'hey that's cool but I can't have it and that sucks lol'


End file.
